


Immortals

by Woods



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woods/pseuds/Woods
Summary: Another extremely small snippet from the Monster House universe....





	Immortals

A secret… there’s a way for all beings to be immortal, even normies. All who don’t just choose not to.  
Some of the pack members never became immortal.. That’s ok. We loved them anyway. They loved us. Some aged. Some did not… they just glowed and were gone.  
We stayed. We moved on. We met many new people. Some old friends. *smiles*  
Life was good. We didn’t mind dying, but we didn’t seek it out.  
We just lived. We enjoyed each other.  
We just were.  
Some immortals never quite figure it out...the point of living…  
“Say cheese guys.”  
*bunny ears*  
4000 years in the future. A group smiling for a photo: Boyd, Stiles, Scott, Theo, Jackson, Noah in back…  
Erica in front with Tom, Matt, Kate, Ardwin, and Merlin..  
Mason, Liam, and Corey had just left on another all inclusive vacation. This one was to Egypt....  
Derek snaps the photo.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way:  
> Matt, who is a gargoyle, never killed all those innocent employees in the sheriff station, because Boyd all those years ago convinced him not to. 
> 
> Will I ever write this thing.... who knows?... :D


End file.
